Talk:Lovian dollar
Following the korune? :D --OuWTB 13:29, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I asked Dimitri multiple times to design a Lovian Dollar, but I guess he never found the time. I hope you like my design? After our new state form is recognised (coins say: "State Democracy of Lovia"), I will ask the Congress to aprove the Lovian dollar. 13:44, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, I like it! I'm sure they'll approve it. --OuWTB 13:46, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::I hope so. 13:49, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Be positive! I'm sure it will be a success. More than Citizen Corner, which is mostly empty and a beautiful neighborhood called Uptown had to suffer for that. --OuWTB 13:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Revive This seems like a great idea. Could we revive it? Semyon E. Breyev 09:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :We could try. We would have to design new coins and bills. I'll see if I can make some prototype in Photoshop 09:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::The old coins look good to me. (except for the MI symbol). Semyon E. Breyev 10:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::And the "state democracy" thingy. 10:36, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, I still have to smile when I hear that term. It evokes all kinds of nostalgic images in my head... PS: do you think depicting the banknotes is attainable? 11:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, I do. Working on it . I already have a reworked version of the coin. (see right) 11:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I hate to say this, dimi, but it is a little crappy around the '$1'. Is this the beta? 11:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::It is. I'll solve the crappiness. 11:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: 11:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nice. I started on a $5 bill, but it's not going too well :( Semyon E. Breyev 11:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, there's no hurry of course . I'll give the bills a try this afternoon. 11:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 1 Dollar coin (example) I took the Capitol for my first example here. 11:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Nice. Not spectacular but nice, considering coins aren't that easy to make - not even with your skills. 12:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Personally I'm against. Knowing that our coin will depend on the american dollar, to work things out fully there's more to do then just making a good looking coin in photoshop (although it looks nice) Jon Johnson 14:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, this isn't the First Chamber debate yet, Sjonnieboy. Let's say we're first observing our options to create a currency, rather than exploring our benefits as a state. :::@Yuri: I know it doesn't look much like those issued by the US Mint, but guess what, I'm not the US Mint . I tried my best, but gold-like shades are always a tough one. 14:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, I don't mind at all. There is some charm to these coins. 14:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry I has some hard feelings on this project, but I think we must overthink this very carefully, If it comes to a voting I will abstain, because of the hard work you did to make the coins Jon Johnson 20:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::I will only vote Yea/ if i see all the bills before hand! And really we use the US Dollar, c'mon guys we're our own people! Marcus Villanova 22:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I know, but using the us dollar would make things easier internationally, you see? But as I said no hard feelings Jon Johnson 07:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :@Jon: maybe we should support the abolishment of currency and promote the use of state-distributed coupons? 08:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Coins Seems like our country is doing rather bad, currency doesn't seem to be well these days :S Jon Johnson of DEP IAT will work on it JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 15:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : I hope we get our own currency! Marcus Villanova 19:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope with better foresight then now, because this currency looks not very competitive JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::That's just a projection of a few years ago. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed! Why all the negativity? Sjors could design coins with the heads of our monarchs on them, and based on his work on llamadawiki.nl, he'll do just fine. Dr. Magnus 14:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::We have to take this serious! It's not just making an image, it's more, it has to be okay! Currency must be good, ... JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, again those demographics are from year(s) ago, so I think our own coin makes perfect sense. Marcus Villanova 16:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think irl it would be undo able, but hey let's go for it JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why not we have a good economics system, and i'm pretty sure Obama wouldn't mid it ! Marcus Villanova 16:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Obama won't mind, but we will not be able to survive :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I do think we'll survive...Marcus Villanova 15:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sure, the Lovian dollar will be a successful currency :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Lovian Banknotes i do think that Lovia needs its own money. I designed some money that mabey we can use. Horton11 13:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. Please create some with Queen Lucy, King Arthur III and Dimitri I also, and perhaps a historical character? Looks awesome. Dr. Magnus 14:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I did a few designs. You cn check them out here :User:Horton11/Lovian_Currency . Horton11 17:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) It's an unwritten rule that you never put living people on money. But the former kings are good! Marcus Villanova 17:14, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :No, not necessarily. Five pound notes have the Queen on. --Semyon 17:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea, people. As Marcus said: its better with former kings and queens like Arthur I, II, III, Lucy, Lucas and Dimitri. Look for the pics and use your imagination. It seems like quite a lotta work, though. Dr. Magnus 18:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I also think some of the money should have govenors like some of the Llavas Marcus Villanova 20:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) These designs... ... are way better. Of course the one and fifty dollar notes are a little bit "fake", but that's because of technical restrictions. I can perfectly live with this :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I could put one of the founding fathers on a note. HORTON11 15:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The $10,000 bill sticks out really badly. Could you change it to the design of the other bills, instead of the US design? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Its supposed to be for bank circulation only, so I thought a classic design might suit it best. HORTON11 16:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but why does that make it have to have a US design? I think that it would work fine as a normal modern line-ish design, and fit in better with the other designs. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The thing is, it has to look different from the general circulation notes. If it uses the current design scheme, that won't work so well.HORTON11 16:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) humm i guess but even in the US they still use the same bill background for the 100,000 which is only used for bank circulation. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Then why not just change the color again? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Eh... 10,000? I don't think we need that.. Imagine you're having a note of 10,000 in your wallet. I'm quite sure that if you're being robbed you're bankrupt :) And even for bank circulation it hardly has any value, therefore they use gold or simply "digital money". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. But i would never carry around a 100 or 10 thousand dollar bill Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed, even stuff like €500,- bills are extremely rare. (which is about $700,-?) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The highest bill still in curculation is 100$. We could start using virtual money. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well we could get rid of the $10000 bill HORTON11 19:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Stock Market With a new dollar, will we be getting a Stock Market, or do we need to stay in New York? Nathaniel Scribner 08:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) We're pegged to the US dollar, so no. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) With a half dime, don't you think we need an actual dime? -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 16:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I haven't yet made the coin (for the 10 and 20 cents). HORTON11 Horton, where's the 2 dollar bill? There is a 20 and a 200 so we need it. Also, I think I will try to make my own designs. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Who will you put on your designs, which people, which buildings? The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC)